Lets-a-go, Mario/Old Sprites
This is a database of sprites from the fangame Lets-a-go, Mario. They are free to use and credit is not required. Just don't claim as your own. There will be consequences. Mario's Sprites Mariobig.png|Super Mario mariosmall.png|Small Mario Mariofire.png|Fire Mario marioice.png|Ice Mario mariocape.png|Cape Mario mariohammer.png|Hammer Mario mariofreeze.png|Frozen Mario mariothunder.png|Thunder Mario mariocloud.png|Cloud Mario mariovortex.png|Vortex Mario mariobomb.png|Bomb Mario mariogold.png|Gold Mario mariobee.png|Bee Mario mariosuperball.png|Superball Mario marioboomerang.png|Boomerang Mario mario01.png|Mario colored like Wario mario02.png|Mario wearing green and orange mario03.png|Mario wearing blue mario04.png|Mario wearing white and black mario05.png|Mario wearing clothing based on his classic appearance Luigi's Sprites luigiLAGM.png|Luigi luigi2.png|Fire Luigi luigi3.png|Ice Luigi bombluigi.png|Bomb Luigi capeluigi.png|Cape Luigi luigi6.png|Thunder Luigi luigi7.png|Vortex Luigi luigi8.png|Silver Luigi luigi9.png|Frozen Luigi Wario's Sprites warionormal.png|Wario wariocharge.png|Wario Charging warioduck.png|Wario ducking wariojump.png|Wario performing a jump wariofire.png|Fire Wario warioice.png|Ice Wario wariobomb.png|Bomb Wario wariothunder.png|Thunder Wario wariovortex.png|Vortex Wario wariogold.png|Gold Wario wariofrozen.png|Frozen Wario Waluigi's Sprites waluigisprite.png|Waluigi firewaluigi.png|Fire Waluigi icewaluigi.png|Ice Waluigi waluigi4.png|Bomb Waluigi waluigi5.png|Thunder Waluigi waluigi6.png|Vortex Waluigi waluigi7.png|Silver Waluigi freezewal.png|Freeze Waluigi Daisy's Sprites 112-Modern Daisy.png|Daisy Rosalina's Sprites 195-Rosalina.png|Rosalina rosalinafire.png|Fire Rosalina rosalinaice.png|Ice Rosalina rosalinabomb.png|Bomb Rosalina rosalinathunder.png|Thunder Rosalina rosalinavortex.png|Vortex Rosalina Partner Sprites 352-Goombario.png|Goombario 353-Bombette.png|Bombette 417-Flurrie.png|Flurrie bibian.png|Vivian chompshark.png|Pocket Chomp Yoshi's Sprites babyhorse001.png|Green Baby Yoshi babyhorse002.png|Pink Baby Yoshi babyhorse003.png|Light Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse004.png|Yellow Baby Yoshi babyhorse005.png|Purple Baby Yoshi babyhorse006.png|Orange Baby Yoshi babyhorse007.png|Brown Baby Yoshi babyhorse008.png|Red Baby Yoshi babyhorse009.png|Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse010.png|White Baby Yoshi babyhorse011.png|Black Baby Yoshi babyhorse012.png|Golden Baby Yoshi Friendly NPCs and Downloadable Characters 015-Peach.png|Peach mariasprite.png|Maria luisesprt.png|Luise Boovishell.png|Boovishell Dlc02.png|Tabooki Dlc01.png|Bombell Korby.png|Kirby. This sprite was also used in Kirby's Dreamland U Mah.png|Kirbymariomega terryYEAH.png|Terry the Koopa lockeh.png|Locky akabomuhei.png|Bob-omb Buddy roystar.png|Roystar Enemy Sprites Goombas goom1.png|Goomba Patakuribo.png|Paragoomba elitemakuribo.png|Spiked Goomba togekuribo.png|Elite Goomba goom2.png|Grand Goomba goombrata.png|Goombrat goombaandashoe.png|Shoe Goomba goomdiva.png|Goomdiver Koopas koppatroppa.png|Koopa Troopa paratroppu.png|Koopa Paratroopa beachkoppa.png|Beach Koopa supperkoppa.png|Super Koopa Hammer Bros. 006-Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro. ooboomerang.png|Boomerang Bro. oofire.png|Fire Bro. ooice.png|Ice Bro. oothunder.png|Thunder Bro. ooring.png|Ring Sis. ooball.png|Ball Bro. oobouncy.png|Bouncy Bro. oobowling.png|Bowling Bro. oomecha.png|Mecha Bro. oopara.png|Para Bro. oobox.png|Box Bro. sumatron.png|Sumo Bro. Magikoopas Magigota.png|Magikoopa redmagikoopa.png|Red Magikoopa yellowmagigota.png|Yellow Magikoopa greenmagikoopa.png|Green Magikoopa minikamella.png|Purple Magikoopa minikamellapink.png|Pink Magikoopa minikamellawhite.png|White Magikoopa Shy Guys shyguyred.png|Shy Guy shyguyblue.png|Blue Shy Guy shyguyyellow.png|Yellow Shy Guy shyguygreen.png|Shy Guy Green flyman.png|Fly Guy glideguy.png|Glide Guy Beezoa.png|Beezo beezoy.png|Yellow Beezo snifote.png|Snifit snifoteG.png|Blue Snifit snifoteB.png|Grey Snifit snufite.png|Snufit deathguy.png|Death Guy Buyoyons Buyon.png|Buyon buyoyon.png|Buyoyon Buyon2.png|Pink Buyon buyoyon2.png|Pink Buyoyon Buyon3.png|Light Blue Buyon buyoyon3.png|Light Blue Buyoyon Buyon4.png|Yellow Buyon buyoyon4.png|Yellow Buyoyon Buyon5.png|Purple Buyon buyoyon5.png|Purple Buyoyon Buyon6.png|Orange Buyon buyoyon6.png|Orange Buyoyon buyonC.png|Brown Buyon buyoyonC.png|Brown Buyoyon Buyon7.png|Red Buyon buyoyon7.png|Red Buyoyon Buyon8.png|Blue Buyon buyoyon8.png|Blue Buyoyon Buyon9.png|White Buyon buyoyon9.png|White Buyoyon BuyonX.png|Black Buyon buyoyonX.png|Black Buyoyon Cherbils Cherbil.png|Cherbil Icecherbil.png|Ice Cherbil Poisoncherbil.png|Poison Cherbil Slowcherbil.png|Slow Cherbil Plants pla1.png|Piranha Plant pla2.png|Green Piranha Plant pla3.png|Nipper Plant 260-Twirlip.png|Twirlip 026-Panser.png|Panser Grass Enemies waddlewing.png|Waddlewing milde.png|Milde megamilde.png|Large Milde charlie2.png|Chargin' Chuck Desert Enemies 027-Pokey.png|Pokey corbat.png|Cobrat Spikemanfore.png|Spike 029-Porcupo.png|Porcupo angrysun.png|Angry Sun gaoa.png|Gao 476-Jawbus.png|Jawbus Beach Enemies catarataquackduck.png|Cataquack yurarinbo.png|Yurarin Underwater Enemies 004-Cheep Cheep.png|Cheep-Cheep 047-Big Bertha.png|Boss Bass und3.png|Big Bertha und4.png|Cheep-Chomp 005-Blooper.png|Blooper babbyblopper.png|Baby Blooper 048-Jelectro.png|Jelectro jellybeam.png|Jellybeam art5.png|Torpedo Ted cowfish.png|Cowfish 088-Urchin.png|Urchin dragoneel.png|Dragoneel porcupineman.png|Porcu-Puffer Forest Enemies 606-Sockop.png|Sockop barneybubble.png|Barney Bubble bramballperkperk.png|Bramball biddyr.png|Red Biddybud biddyb.png|Blue Biddybud biddyg.png|Green Biddybud biddyp.png|Pink Biddybud biddyy.png|Yellow Biddybud Cave Enemies buzzyYO.png|Buzzy Beetle spiketopMAN.png|Spike Top busta.png|Buster Beetle stonebuzz.png|Stone Buzzy ninjiaasdfsddsdgsdgsdgs.png|Ninji Snow Enemies flurry.png|Flurry icemailad.png|Ice Milde fliprus.png|Fliprus brrrrrr.png|L'il Brrr icechomp.png|Ice Chomp I.C. letsagomario style.png|I.C. spindrift.png|Spindrift Icybass.png|Snow Bass Mountain Enemies 192-Monty Mole.png|Monty Mole Megamole.png|Mega Mole dinorhinolinobino.png|Dino Rhino Space Enemies Artillery Enemies art3.png|Bullet Bill art4.png|Missile Bill art1.png|Banzai Bill art2.png|Missile Banzai Bill bomuhei.png|Bob-omb lethalbobomb.png|Lethal Bob-omb art7.png|King Bill megabomuhei.png|Bob-ulk rockyqwrenck.png|Rocky Wrench mecakopa.png|Mecha-Koopa Machine Enemies mekabonUGH.png|Mekabon Mrmagneto.png|Mr. Magnet Ghost Enemies ghos1a.png|Boo ghos1b.png|Boo Hiding ghos2a.png|Big Boo ghos2b.png|Big Boo Hiding darkboo.png|Dark Boo bombbooasfg.png|Bomb Boo boobuddy.png|Boo Buddy boobuddy2.png|Boo Buddy booblock.png|Boo Block stretch.png|Stretch eerie.png|Eerie scaredyrat.png|Scaredy Rat ghos3.png|Haunted Lantern ghos4a.png|Cyclops ghos4b.png|Quiclops ghos4c.png|Fireclops ghostflame.png|Ghostflame drculas.png|Draculad booblah.png|Boo Blah Nostalgic Enemies eggplantwoman.png|Eggplant Man magiblot.png|Magiblot canonpig.png|Cannon Pig canonpig2.png|White Cannon Pig canonpig3.png|Black Cannon Pig tamanoripu.png|Tamanoripu sproingoing.png|Sproing-Oing burt.png|Burt Sky Enemies 007-Lakitu.png|Lakitu amazingfyinbro.png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. parabeeeeeeeeeee.png|Parabeetle albatosswooo.png|Albatoss Lava and Castle Enemies podobo.png|Podoboo 046-Thwomp.png|Super Thwomp blargg1.png|Blargg blargg2.png|Mini Blargg magmaarghyo.png|Magmaargh trompedemega.png|Mega Grrrol spinytromp.png|Grrrol rotodiscl.png|Roto-Disc amps.png|Amp amp2.png|Big Amp bullyYEAH.png|Bully bonybeettle.png|Bony Beetle lilsparky.png|Li'l Sparky hotheadyo.png|Hothead lilcinder.png|L'il Cinder prongoseriously.png|Prongo Other Enemies ameboid.png|Ameboid 022-Phanto.png|Phanto phantoR.png|Phanto facing right chompchain.png|Chain Chomp nabbitLOL.png|Nabbit taptapthetaptapthetaptapthetaptap.png|Tap-Tap startricoinB.png|Star Tricoin (true form) startricoinA.png|Star Tricoin (disguised) Nossdairk.png|Nessdark minibowser.png|Koopa Kid Bosses 013-Bowser.png|Bowser 062-Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa 058-Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. 057-Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa 059-Wendy O. Koopa.png|Wendy O. Koopa 060-Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa 061-Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa 063-Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa 172-Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. 056-Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom spikeboomboom.png|Spiked Boom Boom wingboom.png|Winged Boom Boom pompomf.png|Pom Pom wingpom.png|Winged Pom Pom reznorsprite.png|Reznor superreznor.png|Super Reznor Syrupcaptain.png|Captain Syrup captainsyrupUFO.png|Captain Syrup in her UFO Non-Standard Bosses biddycrowned.png|Queen Biddybud Items and Objects Collectables starxiac.png|Star Coin Power-ups item1.png|Super Mushroom item2.png|1-UP Mushroom item21.png|Mini Mushroom item22.png|Mega Mushroom item5.png|Poison Mushroom item3.png|Fire Flower item18.png|Ice Flower item11.png|Superball Flower item19.png|Copy Flower Mixflowerfinally.png|Mix Flower item23.png|Speed Flower item24.png|Slow Flower item7.png|Frog Suit item9.png|Hammer Suit item8.png|Tanooki Suit item6.png|Super Leaf item10.png|P-Wing item14.png|Carrot item12.png|Cape Feather item13.png|P-Balloon item15.png|Wing Cap item16.png|Vanish Cap item17.png|Metal Cap item20.png|Koopa Shell item4.png|Starman item25.png|Pal Pill Blocks brix.png|Brick Block block3.png|Grab Block block1.png|? Block blockX.png|Rectangular ? Block block9.png|Used Block blockY.png|Rectangular Used Block block6.png|Note Block blockA.png|Donut Lift blockZ.png|Elongated Donut Lift block4.png|Triangle Block block5.png|Shield Block block7.png|On Block block8.png|Off Block blockB.png|Mario Block blockD.png|Luigi Block blockC.png|Wario Block blockE.png|Waluigi Block block2.png|Yoshi Block Objects pswitchlagm.png|P-Switch cratos.png|Crate fwola.png|Pink Flower flowa.png|Cyan Flower frola.png|Yellow Flower Tiles and Backgrounds newbg.png|Normal background bgsunset.png|Sunset background Nighttime.png|Night time Background tilesnormal.png|The early tiles, where the ground has a lot more grass. tilespipes.png|The Pipe Tileset DLC Enemies Bosses virtualmario.png|Virtual Mario virtualluigi.png|Virtual Luigi virtualwario.png|Virtual Wario virtualwaluigi.png|Virtual Waluigi volta.png|Volt lavoradfg.png|Lavora ahlecksehmbehrkoopah.png|Alex Ember Koopa Birdos birdo1.png|Birdo gbirdo.png|Green Birdo cbird.png|Cyan Birdo birdo4.png|Yellow Birdo birdo5.png|Violet Birdo birdo6.png|Orange Birdo birdo7.png|Red Birdo birdo8.png|Blue Birdo birdo9.png|White Birdo birdoX.png|Black Birdo birdoXI.png|Violet Birdo Stack Cross Series Things Kirby laserkorby.png|Laser Kirby paintkorby.png|Paint Kirby MagnetkorbyB.png|Magnet Kirby Legend of Zelda Megaman Sonic the Hedgehog Spikebonka.png|Spike Bonker Other Series Polls 'n' Progress Characters are so last nanosecond. Backgrounds are all the rage! (mainly so people can create scenes) Forest Background Sky Background Castle Background Cave Background Waterfall Background Tilesets. Giant Tree Mountain Cave Castle Sky Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Sprites Category:Lists Category:Mario Category:Galleries